Be Careful, She Bites
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: What will happen when Elle gats hurt, and is then kidnapped from her hospital bed? how far will Morgan go to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

She was pouring her coffee when she heard it. A crash and a yell. Instinctively she draws her gun, and slowly finds the source of the sound. What she sees makes her heart stop. She was watching as a man, most likely the unsub, trying to drag a struggling Derek Morgan out of the building. All the agents, including Reid had their guns drawn, but no one would take a shot, for fear of shooting Morgan. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Garcia, run out, look around, then go slowly into the conference room. Why, she didn't know. All she could focus on was the unsub and Morgan. She watched as he got his strength back, and managed to knock the unsub down. She watched horrifically as the unsub slashed at Morgan with a knife. It was at that point, that Hotchner took the only shot he could get. And that turned out to be the biggest mistake.

She heard the shot, then a deafening silence. No one knew whether Hotch shot the unsub, or Morgan, for neither of them lost strength. Then the unsub seemed to turn white, and we saw blood running down his shirt. He looked down, at himself, and then looked at Morgan, then at me. He stood up, and smiled. The nest thing I knew, I saw the knife hurtling at me. I tried to run, but it still caught me in the side. I fell, and through the haze I saw Morgan take down the unsub in one kick, Reid running over to me, as well as the new agent, Deardra, and Morgan. Morgan picked me up, and then it was all black.

---------------------------------------------

I was sitting at my desk when it happened. I felt myself being thrown, and then hitting the desk behind me. I yelled out, just from the impact. I was winded, and the desk hit me in just the right place to take most of my strength away. He grabbed me, and started to drag me, and all I could think was...

'You'll never get me out of here'

Then I felt like I could move so I stared to struggle, painfully, but I did. When I knew I had all of my strength back, I kicked him, and we started to fight. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, the whole building, guns drawn. The I saw a flash, and a blade.

'Fuck me' was all I thought.

He slashed at me, and he caught me in the abdomen, not deep, but deep enough. That's when I heard it. A gunshot. For a second I didn't know if I was shot or if he was shot. We just stood there, then the color drained from his face, and there was blood running down his shirt. He looked at himself, then at me. Then the weirdest thing happened. He smiled, he smiled at me, then looked to my left, I did as well, which was a mistake, he threw the knife at what was the center of my world, though she didn't know. She tried to run, but not fast enough. It still caught her in the side. She fell, and I took one kick and the hole in the unsub's chest, and he was dead. I ran over to her, and I picked her up. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Elle? Elle? Shit!" I said she was out; we had to get her to a hospital. "Hotch..." I started

"Take her to the hospital Morgan; get checked out your self."

"Ok"

"Hey Morgan?" Reid called me

"What!" we are wasting time

"Tell her." he stated

'Tell her what? Wait how does he know? Oh God, do they all know. Great'


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh."

She was starting to wake up. Thank God.

"Elle?" I say

"Derek?" she mumbles

She tries to sit up, but I instinctively push her gently back down.

"Own. It hurts." she says, finally opening her eyes, which I am relieved to see, are no longer glazed over.

"It will. The knife was a top grade santukue chef's knife." I say

"Great. Hey, uhh, I was wondering, would you stay with me for a little while, please." she asks, weakly.

"Of course ill stay, I wasn't thinking of leaving." I say

"Hey do you want me to grab you some real food, not this hospital shit they give you." I say

"Yea that would be great."

"What'll it be miss?" I say, impersonating a waiter, which had the desired effect, I got her to laugh.

"Uhh, I don't know, or care, I guess a burger. I don't think i've eaten for a few days." she says

"vone burrrgaer and one, what vill it be for your drrink?" I say, switching to a French waiter, again having my desired effect

"Coke, uhh, diet, no just regular"

"And vone coke, hold zee diet" I say mocking writing something down. This time I only got a painful giggle.

"I'm sorry if i'm making you hurt more, ill stop." I say, my face growing hot

"Its fine, but I would like that burrrgaer, as you put it."

"Yes ma'am!" I say and I salute her. Then after a beat, we both start to laugh. "Ill be right back"

She just smiles as I walk out of the room.

--------------------------------------------

It's about an hour later when I come back. As soon as I walk into the room I know something is off. Elle is asleep, but it's the way she's sleeping, her eyes are half open, and she's hardly breathing. The next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck. Just as a hand covered my mouth. As soon as it's removed I feel the effect of whatever drug we were given. I dropped the bag of food. And as everything turns black, I see him removing her IV's and picking her up off the bed and running out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I realized that I was in a dark room. I was lying on a bed. But I was fully clothed. I also noticed a man, no, three men sitting at a table a few feet away.

"And she lives!" the first man said

"Good. Miss Greenaway, I believe you know why your here?" another said

"I have no idea." I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, lets see, your partner killed my brother. Where as you got away with only a cut." he says

"He tried to kidnap a federal agent!" I exclaim. I just realized that Morgan could be hurt.

"Ooh, so it's his fault huh?" the last one says

"Have fun." the unsub's brother smiles at his comrades. I know i'm in for trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" Hotch asks me

"Going over hospital surveillance cameras with Garcia." I reply

"Why?" he asks

"Because, I need to." I retort

"Hey guys what've we got?" Reid walks in.

"Not much my little genius." Garcia says

"Morgan go home." hotch turns to me

"No" I say

"I'm your supervisor and I want you to go home" he says, it looks like he's interrogating me

"No"

"Morgan I don't care if I have to get security in here, you have to go home. You haven't slept in days. What's the problem, we all care about her as much as you do." he tells me

"No, you don't" I reply turning back to the screens

"Derek"

"Aaron"

"Reid?" Garcia says

"Yes Garcia?"

"I think I here the coffee pot calling our names." she says

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one hearing it." he says

"Morgan I can't understand unless you tell me."

"What if Elle was Hilary?" I say

"Are you saying that you are in love with Elle?" he says

"What do you think?"

"Derek, you can't help Elle if you're so tired you're falling asleep standing up."

"I know, but I having an argument with myself. My brain is telling me to go home, get some sleep, and act like an agent. But my heart is telling me that every second i'm not here trying to find her, i'm letting her down." I say. I feel like I want to cry, but i'm Derek Morgan, and ill be damned if i'm going to cry in front of my team, or one member of it anyway.

"I understand. Look, ill let you stay, if you promise me one thing." he says

"What" I say

"Go get about an hour or so of nap time on the conference room couch. please." he says

I rub my eyes, finally realizing just how tired I am.

"Sure hotch."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop!" I scream. I can feel him bite me. He's got his hands over my wrists, and he's biting my neck. I just know this is bad. Thinking quickly, I cross my ankles. He's trying to get into me, but with my ankles crossed, he can't make me move. Then he makes his mistake. He lets go of my hands, and that's when I do it. I grab his hair, and I bite, I bite down hard on the side of his neck. I taste the blood of this wretched man. He screams and I throw him off me.

"Bitch!" He screams at me.

"What happened Marc?" his friend says.

"She bit me Rob!" Marc says. Finally I've got names.

"Go clean up, I'll take care of her." Rob says. I just look at him. The next thing I know, he hits me in the head with the butt-end of his gun, and everything goes black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so FRUSTRATING!" I exclaim, much to Garcia's surprise.

"How can he get in and out without being on the surveillance?"

"Uhh, sweetie, please calm down." She says

"I can't" I say sitting down, this would be the second time today that I, Derek Morgan, have wanted to cry over Elle.

"I know sweetheart, but yelling won't help. Stay here." she says

"Where are you going?" I ask her, but she's already out of the room.

"Derek." I hear Gideon say my name.

"What." I say

"See me in my office, and bring yourself some coffee." he just walks away.

So I go into the conference room, I hardly notice when the team stops their discussion about me, and watch my every move. I just get my coffee and go to Gideon's office.

"Have a seat Derek..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really worried about him, guys." J.J. says

"Yea I am too." I say

"But what can we do. If we don't find her, he'll die." Garcia says

"I know." Hotch says

"Hey Reid, did he ever take that nap I told him to take" Hotch turns to me

"Not that I know of." I say.

"Do have ANYTHING we can use to find this guy?" Deardra asks.

"Nothing, he became an invisible man on the camera's. He must have had someone sabotage the camera system." Garcia say's

"Do you think they've been together this whole time, and just didn't tell anyone?" J.J. asks

"I doubt it." I say, "If they were, his reaction would've been differe..."

I cut myself off when Morgan walks in. He doesn't even notice us. He just comes in, gets his coffee, and goes back out.

"What was that about?" Hotch asks

"I told Gideon that Morgan was breaking." Garcia said

"Why?" Dee asks

"Because, earlier, when Hotch was trying to talk to him, he looked like he was ready to cry. And it happened again, not, fifteen minuets ago." She says

"We need to get her back." Hotch says. We all nod.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I realized that my head hurt like hell. I also realized that I was dressed in a pink fly-away baby doll. Great. The next thing that I notice is that there are two men still here, and one of them is poking me.

"Be careful, man, she bites." Marc says

"She won't if she knows what's good for her, right baby doll?" Rob says

"Get your finger out of my face, before I bite it off." I say through clenched teeth. Sub-consciously I pull my knees up to my chin.

"Right." he says. But he doesn't back off.

So, myself being a woman who keeps her word, I lunge forward and bite down on his index finger, hard. I feel bones breaking, and I taste blood. I hear screaming. The next thing I know is that i'm choking. Its not from the finger, it's because marc is behind me, with a pool stick in front of my neck, and he using it to choke me. I struggle as much as I can, but eventually, everything goes black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please tell me she's dead!" Rob says

"I think so. STUPID! I TOLD YOU SHE BITES! AND NOW YOU GOT TO GO A SCREW THINGS UP AS USUAL! NOW THE BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME!" Marc Screams

"No I won't. But what I will say is this. A, don't let it happen again, and B, we have GOT to get out of here. Her team is looking for her, it's all over the news, and if she is dead, we need to be long gone before they get here. So lets move, Move, MOVE!" Boss says

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys we've got a hit!" Reid exclaims, waking me up.

"Wha? You Do! Whoisit? Dowehaveanaddressyet? Issheok? Whatshelooklike? how-." Reid throws his hands up to make me stop.

"First, take a breathe" I do "ok good, now repeat yourself, slower, and ill answer your questions." he says

"Who is it?"

"Ronnie Drake. Bobby Drakes brother, Bobby was the one who tried to kidnap you."

"Do we have an address yet?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"34 West Lane"

"Is she ok?"

"We don't know that yet."

"What does he look like?"

"Like this..." he took out a picture a put it up on the board. It was a man with chestnut brown hair, and equally brown eyes. He was pale, and freckles so he was obviously Irish.

"How do you know all of this?"

"He was found walking in with an open syringe."

"Ok, well, what are we waiting for, let's go"

And with that we all left


	6. Chapter 6

"FBI Open Up!" Hotch called through the door.

"F-B-I!" I followed up.

I gave a small nod to the front line officer, and he quickly broke down the door.

Hotch moved into the front room, while I moved down the hallway to the back rooms.

"Office-clear, Bathroom-clear..." I say into my wire.

I move into the bedroom, and I see Elle. I want so badly to rush over to her, but I know if I don't clear this room I could get us both killed, if she wasn't already.

I move around the room, checking every nook and cranny.

"Bedroom- clear. Hotch I found her."

I run over to the bed, where she is draped over the side, as if she was pushed over the side. If the circumstances had been different I would have been aroused by the pink satin baby doll she was wearing. But what was on my mind was, for once, not sex, but her life.

I carefully moved her head and her body so that she is laying flat. I barely notice Hotch, JJ, and Reid come in. (Reid insisted on coming, and well I can't say that I blame him)

"Elle? Elle, come on, sweetie, open your eyes. Please Elle open your eyes." I say, while checking for a pulse. I find one, and it's pretty strong too. Thank God.

She groans, and moves her head from side to side. I can see that she's trying to open her eyes but, she's having difficulty coming back to consciousness. What does happing is that she opens her mouth, and I see that there's blood in it.

"Elle? Baby? Come on." I repeat.

The next thing I know is that she's sitting up and pushing me away from her. I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Derek?" She asks her voice cracking. She's one of the only people I let call me Derek, and I love it every time.

"Yea." I get up, take my jacket off, and I put it around her shoulders. As soon as I sit, she's attached herself to me. I simply put my arms around her, and gently pick her up.

"I need that medic ready." Hotch says very quietly, so as not to scare Elle.

She's buried her face into my shoulder, and is as silently as possible sobbing, and all I can do is walk down to the medic with her in my arms, and give reassuring smiles to all the officers who have helped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Elle." I say

"Hey." she said

"Hey, listen; we got the guys who kidnapped you. They were identified crossing the boarder to Mexico." I explain.

She just silently nods.

"Listen Elle, I've been pushing this off until you were ready but I still need your..."

"I know Morgan, you still need my statement." She sighs, and sits up in her hospital bed.

"Hotch says I need to get it from you by tomorrow." I say to her.

"Well, I remember pouring my coffee when you were attacked..."

"Elle, we just need to know what happened when you were taken." I say

"Ok, Sorry. Umm, well, you were making me laugh trying to impersonate a waiter, and by the way, doing a bad job at it, then I tried to get some sleep. I was dosing when I heard someone come in. I thought it was you, so I kept my eyes closed. But then, I felt sick, like I was going to pass out. I opened my eyes and this guy was standing over me, with a syringe in my drip. Things started to go fuzzy, but I remember seeing you come in. Then he grabbed you from behind, and stuck another needle in your neck, and then I passed out." she said.

"Ok, what happened in his house?" I ask her

"Umm, I woke up. I was still fully clothed then. There where three guys there. I can't remember what they were saying, because I had too much of a headache from the drugs. Then the perp's brother came in, and he started to talk to me. Then he left, a-and, the, uh, o-other guy, he g-got on top of m-me..."

She was crying now, and I only just realized the hot tears streaking down my own face.

"He pinned me down."

"How so?" I ask gently

"He had his h-hands on my wrists. A-and he was b-biting my n-neck. I remember trying to cross my ankles, so that he couldn't spread my l-legs. I guess I was hoping that he would let go of my wrists so I could defend myself."

"And did he?"

"Yes. As soon as he let go of my wrists I grabbed his hair, and I bit him." she said

"Umm, yea, just a little creepy there Elle."

"Shut-up and let me finish." She said with a laugh

"Ok, go a head"

"I threw him off me, he called me a bitch, and then someone hit my from behind. And everything went black. When I woke up again, I was in a pink baby doll, one of the new ones from Victoria's Secret. I couldn't remember anything after me biting him."

"What were they doing now?"

"One of them was poking me. I remember one said 'Dude, be careful, she bites man' or something like that. I don't remember names, sorry. I told the one poking me that if he didn't get that finger out of my face I was going to bite it off."

"So that would explain why we found a finger. It's probably a good thing too, or we might not have identified one of them." I say

"Yea, well, it was gross."

"Ok, so what happened next?"

"He knocked me out again, and when I woke up, I thought you where him, that's why I pushed you, i'm sorry." She said, focusing her gaze on the floor.

"It's ok."

"DO you know what they did to me during the times I was knocked out?" She said, looking at me with fearful brown eyes.

"Well, they are giving us clues as to what they did, but we really need you to let us get a rape kit ordered." I said.

"Ok." She said,

I could tell that she was suppressing sobs and tears. But when I moved over to the bed and pulled her to me, she lost it. I felt so horrible. I was so mad that someone could do this to her. I was cry tears of rage. When we found the guy, I swear to God I saw red. Gideon almost took me off the case because I went after him. I swear if Reid and Hotch hadn't pulled me off him, I would be going to jail for murder.

Slowly I felt her breathing ease to a steady pace. I knew she was asleep. As quietly, and with as little movement as possible, I picked her up, moved the covers back and lay us both beneath them. Soon after, I found myself thinking that this was how I wanted it to be. I wanted to wake up every morning with her in my arms, and go to bed the same way. I'll follow Reid's advice tomorrow, when she wakes up.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Elle? Elle, where are you Elle? Elle!"_

_In the distance, female screams_

_Male laughter all around me. _

_I can't find her. I just can't find her._

_"ELLE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, over and over and over again._

_"Morgan?" I hear faintly, almost inside my head. It's slowly growing louder._

_"Morgan? Morgan? Morgan you're scaring me. Derek!" _

_Then I open my eyes_

"Derek? What happened, you were saying my name." Elle looked at Derek totally bewildered.

"Bad d-dream." he replied, he was visibly shaking.

"About?" Elle asked

"You. You were s-screaming, and I couldn't find you. There was this guy he was laughing. He was all around me. But all I could see was the light of a candle, and everything else was black." Derek said.

"Derek, I'm right here, you'll never loose me. I promise." Elle said.

"Elle, what happened to you made me realize that-"

"Excuse me, Miss Greenaway; I need to speak with Agent Morgan for a moment." A nurse said from the doorway.

"I'll be right back." Derek said

"Yes?"

"These are the results of her rape kit, sir." the nurse said.

"Oh, God. Uh, thank you. I'll let her know."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, sir."

"What was that about?" Elle asked. She watched Derek intently as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He hadn't sat in the chair since her first day back in the hospital. He was happy keeping her company in the bed.

"Uhh, cough cough Elle, your, uh, resultscameback." He sped through the last words.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Your results, they came back."

"Derek, w-what are my results." Elle said, her eyes tearing up.

"The clock came back as r-rape." he said, his own eyes tearing up as he moved over to take her in his arms.

"Oh, Elle, I'm, so sorry." He said, as she sobbed on his shoulder.

A little over a half hour later, Elle picked her head up, and wiped away her tears, as she said, "I almost forgot, what where you going to say?"

"Uhh, Elle, I'm in l... I'm in l... I'm in l-love with you. Elle, I always have been. I can't just sit around and not do anything about it, it hurts too much to see you go through this alone, I want to be with you only you." he said.

"I love you too. I need you to be here for me." And with that, she locked eyes with him, and gently, almost hesitantly, moved her lips against his.


End file.
